Campers & Jealousy
by truthhurtsliesheal
Summary: What happens when Ally's old friend from camp decides to pay her a visit? Does it cause Austin to become jealous? Read to find out. Based off of the future episode Campers & Complications with some GF & GF references.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I did a story like this before but that was before we really knew what was going to happen. So with that being said I decided to do a rewrite of what I wrote before. It takes places after Girlfriends & Girl Friends (which I've seen on demand). You don't necessarily need to have seen it to understand what is going on.**

Ally sadly grabbed her songbook and walked upstairs, where her best friend Trish was waiting there patiently for her. She opened the door to the practice room and she saw Trish on the floor, eating some of the food Ally packed for Austin's date with Kira.

"Ally, are you sure you're okay?" Trish asked, sympathetically, placing a hand on Ally's shoulder. Trish knew that Ally liked Austin because she had admitted it to her just two days ago. However, she didn't realize that Ally liked him this much until she saw Ally' face when Austin left for his date with Kira.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ally lied. Truth be told she was extremely hurt by the fact that Austin was dating someone, someone other than her. She wished that she would've listened to Trish's advice, and just told Austin how he felt.

"I don't think you are. You sure don't look fine, you look hurt. If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

Ally smiled and gave her best friend a big hug. "Thanks Trish."

After eating , laughing, and chatting it up, the two ladies went home for the night. Ally went to sleep thinking about Austin and thinking about how much she liked him.

She woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then went to Sonic Boom. She was stocking the shelves when she looked up and saw Trish walking towards Sonic Boom wearing what looked to be a referee costume. Ally wondered what job she could've got today.

Trish walked in and did her infamous pose, the pose she did right before she told the gang what job she had.

"Guess who got a job at, Spot's Sporting Goods." Trish said and then she walked over the counter and Ally followed her over there.

"You got a job at sporting goods store? You hate sports, and goods." Ally said just before Dez walked in.

"I knew Trish would be a prisoner one day." Dez said noticing her costume.

"No you doof, it's a referee costume. I got a job at Spot's Sporting Goods."

"Really?" Dez asked with a raised eyebrow. "You hate sports."

"Anyway, where's Austin?" Ally questioned, then continued, "We were supposed to work on that new song together."

"He went on a breakfast date with Kira." Dez said and her face fell. Trish noticed this and gave her a look of sympathy.

Dez looked at the entrance of the store and saw Austin and Kira walking hand in hand. "Oh here they come."

"Hey guys." Kira said with a smile.

"Hey." Ally, Trish and Dez said at the same time.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I know we were suppose to work on that song, but Kira and I went for pancakes and lost track of time..." Austin started before he was cut off by Ally.

"Austin it's okay, really. I hope you guys had fun." Ally said with a fake smile. Deep down she was really sad that he chose having pancakes with Kira over working on a song with her.

"We did." Austin said and he looked at Kira and smiled at her. She returned the gesture.

Trish started glaring at Kira. It's not that she didn't like Kira, she just didn't like that Austin and Kira were dating because she knew Ally liked Austin.

The five "friends" stood there awkwardly looking at each other. They were so focused on looking at each other they didn't even notice the attractive boy standing in Sonic Boom. He was about Austin's height, muscular, dark hair and blue eyes.

Ally glanced over at the door and she realized who the boy was.

"Elliot?" Ally said with a smile before running over to him to hug him.

Elliot reached his arms out and wrapped them around her waist. Everyone looked at them confused, especially Austin who was glaring at Elliot.

"Who's that guy?" Austin said interrupting Ally and Elliot's moment.

Ally turned around and looked at her confused friends.

"Um guys this is Elliot my friend from camp." Ally said with a smile before continuing, "Elliot this is Austin, Dez, Kira and you remember Trish right?"

"Trish? Aren't you the one who tripped our counselor and made him fall onto a beehive?" Elliot said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that was me" Trish said with a smile and she and Elliot hugged.

"Woah Elliot, someone's been working out. I didn't even recognize you." Trish said and Ally and Elliot laughed.

"Thanks Trish, have you gotten taller?" Elliot joking around.

"Yeah, I grew half and inch thank you for noticing." Trish responded and Elliot laughed.

"That's awesome."

"Well I have to get back to work, my break was over an hour ago." Trish said and she started to leave. Then she stopped. "Dez come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh okay." Dez said with his usual smile and then he and Trish left leaving Elliot, Austin, Ally and Kira in Sonic Boom.

"Austin I have to leave too. I'm meeting my dad for something." Kira said.

"Okay." Austin said and Kira got on her tippy toes and kissed Austin's cheek.

Ally felt her heart sink a little.

"It was nice meeting you Elliot. Bye Ally." Kira said and she walked out.

Ally and Elliot walked over to the sitting area and sat next to each other, rather closely. Austin sat across from them. He found himself glaring at Elliot again. For some reason seeing him next to Ally made him extremely angry.

"So Elliot why are you here?" Austin said and Ally gave him a look.

"I came to see Ally." Elliot said and he looked over at Ally who was smiling at him.

"Aw, that's so sweet. I'm really happy you came here. We haven't seen each other in forever." Ally said happily. This is the happiest she's been in a while.

"Yeah it is sweet." Austin said sarcastically.

"Do you want to go out tonight Ally? I know this new pizza place in the mall that just opened. Austin you should come too." Elliot said.

"I'd love to go." Ally said at the same time Austin said "I'm not interested."

Austin did not want to go to dinner and watch Ally be all lovey dovey with some guy. He wasn't even sure if he liked this guy.

"Austin you should come too."

"I'll pass." Austin said and then he got an idea. "Wait I changed my mind I'll come but I want to bring Kira."

"Um okay." Ally said.

Ally was still staring at Elliot which was angering Austin. What's so great about this guy? And now I was going out with him and Ally tonight. At least Kira's coming with us. Austin thought.

**Preview of next chapter:**

**"Is that the land yard I made you in camp three years ago? I cant believe you kept it all these years." Ally said with a smile.**

**"Aww that's so sweet." Kira said smiling as well.**

**"It was only three years it's not that long." Austin said rolling his eyes. Everyone looked at him with confused looks on their face. "What? I'm just saying it wasn't that long ago."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I had some issues going on, but now I'm back. Okay, so I don't think this chapter is the best so when I write the next one I'm most likely going to re-write this one. Thanks for all of the reviews you're so amazing!**

**Glorymar423- I have Disney Channel on Demand so I can watch new episodes up to a week early!**

* * *

It had been three days since Austin has seen Ally. Every time Austin would try to call Ally to work on a new song, she would say she was busy doing whatever, with Elliot. He was starting to get really frustrated and annoyed. Austin walked into Sonic Boom to find Trish sitting behind the counter, thumbing through a magazine.

"Where's Ally?" Austin said and Trish looked up and rolled her eyes. She put her magazine down and looked at him.

"Hi Trish, how are you? Hey Austin, I'm fine how are you?" Trish said sarcastically.

"Sorry Trish, it's just Ally and I were supposed to work on a song together but every time I try to talk to her she's with Elliot." Austin said.

"I know. She made me watch the store while her and Elliot went off to do hangout and do nerdy things." Trish said rolling her eyes.

Ironically, Ally and Elliot just got back. Ally had the biggest smile on her face. Neither Trish nor Austin has never seen Ally this happy.

"Hey guys. Trish thanks so much for watching the store." Ally said still smiling.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm just ready for our girls night tonight." Trish said with a smile and Ally's smile dropped and she looked at Trish and then back at Elliot.

"Trish, please don't hate me too much but, I wanted to basket weave with Ally for old time sakes. Elliot said flashing her a smile. "You're welcome to join us if you want."

"Aw thanks that sounds horrible, I'll pass." Trish said in a sweet sarcastic voice.

"What about you Austin?" Elliot said with a small smirk.

"I'll pass too." Austin said. He was trying his hardest not sound angry, annoyed or frustrated.

"Okay, more fun for us." Elliot said looking back at Ally.

"Trish the key to the store is in the draw underneath the cash register. Can you lock up in an hour?" Ally said and Trish gave her an annoyed look. "Please."

"Fine, go have fun. I've got things under control here." Trish said.

"Thanks. We'll see you guys later." Ally said and her Elliot left.

"Can you believe that guy? He thinks that he can just come into town and take Ally away from me, I mean us. Ally and I need to work on a new song and we need to do other stuff like homework and stuff." Austin said sounding slightly jealous.

"Austin, are you sure this is just about working on a song and other stuff like homework and stuff?" Trish said giggling while quoting him and then getting serious again. "You sound kind of jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what? Ally and that guy? Pfft no way, why would I be jealous? Plus I'm dating Kira and she's awesome." Austin said and Trish smirked at him knowing the truth.

"Okay you didn't have to get defensive."

"Defensive, I'm not being defensive." Austin said and Trish rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go upstairs and work on a new song, alone."

"Okay, I'll come up there after I close the store." Trish called after him.

Not too long afterwards, Dez came in.

"Where's Austin?" Dez said quickly.

"No, hey Trish how are you doing? Ugh, you people are just rude." Trish said and Dez looked at her like he was confused. Trish decided to let it go. "He's upstairs."

Dez ran into the practice room and saw Austin. Austin was attempting to basket weave but then he gave up and threw it. Trish walked in a few seconds later.

"Hey buddy. What's going on?" Dez said.

"What are you doing with that birds nest?" Trish asked.

"It's a basket.I was trying to weave a basket to prove to Ally that Elliot's not the only guy that can weave a basket."

"And how is that working out for you?" Trish said sitting down in the chair looking intrigued. Dez sat down next to her.

Austin said down at the piano bench facing them both. "Not that good. I don't get why I'm doing this."

"Come on Austin, I'm sure that even Dez know's why you're acting like this." Trish said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." Dez said and Austin raised his eyebrow signaling for Dez to continue. "You like Ally."

"What? No way, I like Ally but not in that way." Austin said shaking his head.

"So there's nothing you like about her." Trish asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I like that I can talk to her about anything."

"Go on." Dez said sitting back in the chair.

"I like her smile, and making her laugh. I like how when I say something stupid and she rolls her eyes at me. I like when she hugs me or when we're playing and our hands accidently touch, I get this strong feeling that's hard to describe."

"Hard to describe?" Trish said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's like I can't explain it. I get butterflies in my stomach, and no one has ever made me feel like that not even Kira can make me feel…"

"Uh huh." Trish and Dez said at the same time. They both knew that he had feelings for Ally. So they were having fun listening to this.

"I like Ally." Austin said. Trish and Dez smiled at him and then he said it again. "I like Ally."

"Awwwwww!" Dez said.

"I like Ally." Austin said again, this time with a smile on his face and it quickly went away. "What should I do?"

"Well, first of all, I don't think you should be dating another girl and then you should just tell her how you feel." Trish said in the same voice she used when Ally told her that she liked Austin.

"I can't! What if she doesn't feel the same way. Everything will be ruined our friendship, our partnership everything." Austin started before pausing. Trish rolled her eyes because she started to feel deja vu. What Austin is saying is the same thing Ally said to her a week earlier. Austin then continued, "Ally's more important to me than that. Plus I think she likes Elliot."

"I doubt she likes Elliot." Trish said. She was finding it really hard not to tell Austin that Ally likes him.

"I'm pretty sure she does."

"Maybe she wouldn't if she knew how you felt."

"I don't know if I'm willing to take that risk. Promise me you won't say anything."

"We promise we won't say anything." Trish said and then she looked down at them time. "Hey, I'm gonna go get some pizza from Mini's , Dez come with me."

"Yay, Trish and Dez are going on another world wind adventure." Dez said and Trish rolled her eyes at him. When Dez and Trish walked out they saw Kira. They both said "Hi" to her and she said "Hi" back and they kept walking not thinking anything of it.

"Hey Kira." Austin said with a nervous smile.

"Austin we need to talk." Kira said.

"About what?" Austin said nervously.

"I heard everything you said."

"Said about what?"

"You liking Ally. I thought you said you didn't like her." Kira said sounding half upset, and half angry.

"I didn't or at least I didn't think I did. I don't know I'm just confused." Austin said.

"I'll make your confusion easier. We're through! Now there's nothing standing in between you and Ally." Kira said and she walked out of the practice room.

Austin was literally speechless. He was hoping that he didn't hurt Kira because he really did like Kira but seeing Ally with Elliot made him angry. It also brought out this jealous side that he's never had before. He sat down at the piano and put his head in his hands.

After a while he started playing random notes and then he ended up playing the 'Not a Love Song' tune. Eventually he started singing along.

"You're always on my mind, I think about you all the time…" Austin sang at the same time Dez walked in.

"Dude, I thought you liked Ally." Dez said and Austin rolled his eyes.

"I do."

"Well then I guess you should know that she's on a date with Elliot it right now."

"WHAT? I thought they were just weaving baskets and doing nerdy stuff." Austin shouted.

"We saw them having dinner at T.G.I Saturdays…" Dez started but stopped when Austin ran out.

**Preview of the next chapter:**

**"AUSTIN!" Ally yelled. Austin was taken aback by her yelling.**


End file.
